


The Demon's Tower

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Grunkle Ford, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Grunkle Stan, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Grunkle Ford Can't Parent Well, Grunkle Ford Has Issues, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Magic Dipper Pines, Mild Language, Older Pines Twins, Omega Dipper Pines, Other, Pines Family Feels, Poor Dipper, Protective Grunkle Ford, Protective Grunkle Stan, Protective Mabel Pines, Supportive Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Dipper has always been supported by his family, even if some of its members aren't the best of kin.But, then he finds a Library in the forest, where he meets a kind alpha-gentleman who, though slightly roguish, still is able to answer his questions and aid him with his magic....But, of course, Life and Fate never agree...





	1. Prologue

The first thing Dipper knew was not Love, as he would with Mabel at his side, but Secrecy.

His parents were quite strict in terms of the twins being "normal" - being perfectly like expectations for Alphas and Omegas, they wanted their kids to _also_ meet expectations.

Which is why Dipper's birthmark had been the first thing ordered to be hidden.

Things were fine after that, even if their parents were slightly on edge with Mabel acting like a little Alphas as Dipper skulked about like a Beta or Omega.

They didn't approve; trying to force humility on Mabel so they would at least get two Omegas; Female Alphas are viewed as promiscuous bitches who make a mess of themselves and aren't as reliable as Male Alphas, nor Betas! As for Male Omegas, HAH! Only the more powerful Alphas would ever accept them, if they weren't more inclined to the perfect Female Omegas.

Of course, being small, infantile children, the twins accept this change, Mabel indeed learning about being more humble and submissive...

...While around adults and kids who weren't her friends.

Dipper, meanwhile, was just about as happy; he ended up sitting below a tree or on a park bench, delving into worlds of mayhem, beauty and mystery... Or, to outsiders, reading silently like a quiet, good child.

 

School starts, as the children are straight away forced into certain roles, though Dipper's wasn't quite as... Glamorous.

Mabel was one of the well-loved, easily-accepted girls, while Dipper...

Well, lets just say that by the end of the first year of Elementary one of the toilet stalls might as well as have had Dipper's name written on it.

But, then, when Dipper turns eight, he manages to summon flames into his small hands, happily deciding to show his parents...

...He is straight away scolded, forced to wear gloves designed by his Great Uncle Ford to prevent him from summoning his power ever again...

And yet...

It gets _worse_.

Mabel tries to handle it, tries to handle it before their parents find out, defending her brother and being forced well into maturity before her time.

The twins hit puberty, when the final straw happens.

The results for their presentation had emerged, revealing the twins as an Alpha Female and Omega Male...

...The phone then ringing as it turns out Dipper's managed to somehow set one of of the labs on fire with _red_ flames.

Mabel had tried stammering out excuses, as Dipper had been told to remain in the corridor, oddly silent as his eyes are fixed on his lap, listening to their yells.

 _"You don't understand! There were other kids picking on him and one tried throwing hydrochloric acid at him! Dipper was protecting himself! Like I've ended up having to all this time, since you_ won't listen _!"_

Her argument, just as she says, falls on deaf ears. Instead, once home and showing the kids their results, they scold Mabel for trying to protect Dipper, before sending both to their Great Uncles' Shack.

" _It should be fine, Dipper, I mean, we're going together, right?"_

Of course; yes, Dipper was allowed to stop wearing the gloves, but that was _after_ warding the entire Shack and the attic (the twin's room) from Dipper's magic.

Ford takes over teaching them, as Stan has Mabel help out with the Shack.

Now, you would think this would have led to Ford and Dipper, as the more literate, getting along perfectly well as Stan and Mabel did.

However, while not teaching of trying to help Dipper with his magic, Ford socialized with the others very little, or was showing Mabel how do certain tricks, especially after finding out she herself has more magic, which she herself can control without all of Dipper's problems. In the meantime, Dipper tends to be reading by himself or Stan's showing him one of his own "tricks" when Ford isn't looking.

It isn't perfect, but it is Home...

...Even if Dipper then can't really leave the house.

Which leads us towards the present, as Dipper has a secret...

One he wouldn't trade for the _world_...


	2. Uncovering the Tower

Dipper sighs as he moves to sit by the window, green nightgown wrapped over his plain pyjamas, the cap from Stan resting on his head.

"You sure you're going to be OK?" Mabel asks as he retrieves his current book.

"Yeah," Dipper nods, turning to smile at her, the sunlight lightening the edges of his hair to a caramel-gold as innocent brown eyes settle on her, legs still able to dangle above the floor.

Mabel has definitely grown out with her Alpha hormones, very curvy with a bright pink top disappearing under that day's sweater, yellow with a smiling, sparkly-silver moon on the front, blue jeans clinging to muscled legs, a large contrast to the pale, twig-like shape of Dipper's.

"Don't forget, even Wendy's willing to help you with anything, your gloves are in the top draw of your bedside cupboard-"

"- _And I have extra books and paper on the top shelf by my bed._ It's OK! Go have your fun!" Dipper laughs softly, "Tell me about it after, OK?"

Mabel nods, giving a sheepish grin, before heading downstairs, brown hair swishing behind her.

Sighing in relief, Dipper shifts slightly in his seat to open the window slightly.

Now, all the Wards for his magic are tied to the _actual house_ , but not the _air_.

Which means...

Closing his eyes, Dipper allows the shape and smells of the forest to fill his consciousness...

...Opening his eyes to it.

"I _love_ magic," he giggles, turning to find the sandals he'd hidden - dismembered for more inconspicuousness - in a nearby bush.

Sliding them on, he sets off at a run as he swiftly follows one of his favourite routes through the forest, passing several well-known places and "people".

"Oh! It's Dipper!" a brown-bearded dwarf remarks.

"Hi, guys! Hi, Jeff!" Dipper greets,

"Hello, Dipper!"

"Good morning, Mr Multi-Bear!"

"YO!"

"Hi Manotaurs!"

The forest is welcoming as Dipper decides which route to take towards the next unsearched area.

The forest is lush and like another world in comparison to Dipper's tame room, as his magic helps with his speed.

Soon, Dipper finally reaches a lake, crystal water sparkling in the sun as a small river fed it, weaving among emerald grass and multicoloured flowers.

"Hello?" he asks, waiting a moment, before relaxing, flopping against one of the trees as he sighs in relief, allowing himself to relax.

He looks up, pausing at the sight of a tower among the trees.

"Hmm..." he frowns, before smiling, "I think I have tomorrow's location..."

He lets his thoughts wonder in the warmth of the sun falling on his face, clicking his fingers as he starts colouring and manipulating dust particles with a soft smile of relief, not noticing the eyes watching him from across the lake with curious lust...

 

Dipper teleports back before Mabel's due to finish work, checking his watch just in case as he shuts the window again, grabbing his book.

"Dipper?"

Dipper looks up at the knock, quickly flicking forward a handful of pages.

"Yeah?" he calls.

The door opens, as Mabel peaks in, face showing concern, before brightening with a smile as she sees him.

"Sorry, I got a bit worried 'cause Ford wants me to help him out with something before he's meant to be teaching us some more, hope you don't mind?" she asks, one eye crinkling as she is obviously both worried and hopeful.

Dipper ignores the flashes of hurt and jealousy that shoot through him, locking them away again in their box.

"Sure!" he smiles, summoning some paper and a pen, "I'll just doodle some stuff, might burn them after, have fun!"

She sighs in relief, running up to him to give him a tight hug, before running back out again with an eager grin.

Dipper still loves that smile, even if it's now not always his...

Relocating the page he'd actually been on, Dipper returns to the world in his book...

 

Ford is good at teaching, even if he can't seem to socialize in the slightest, the neatly-made diagrams and such on the chalkboard in the living room easy to understand as Dipper and Mabel dutifully follow along, reiterating parts until he's satisfied, before having to deal with a quick quiz to double-check their other lots of knowledge.

"Food!" signals the end of it.

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel grins, running to the table, as Ford and Dipper silently move to sit.

"Thank you, Grunkle Stan," Dipper smiles softly, Stan ruffling his hair as he then sits, only then does Dipper start, following Mabel's lead in terms of speed and Ford in terms of manners.

After all, he may have magic and a whacky birthmark, but at least he can have good manners, right?

Even if he gets sold off in the end, like in the history books.

"How was your day, Dipper?" Ford asks, smiling warmly, obviously trying his best; Ford was always in his lab and Dipper in his room (as far as Stan and Mabel know) so their relationship was slightly strained in comparison to the others.

"It was nice; I read more of my book, Sturfunkle and the Great Gentle Giant, then drewsome stuff, though they weren't really that good, so I burnt them."

"You used your powers?" Ford's curiosity is there, Dipper mentally sighing in relief at how it straight away eases the conversation into a more comfortable state.

"Yeah! I summoned the paper and pen, then after drawing some random scribbles I just burnt it because they didn't really seem worth anything, so I first burnt patterns in, before finally destroying the rest!" Dipper smiles.

Ford pulls out the small rubber ball, which Dipper easily levitates without much thought, finishing his food, before hovering the ball over his bowl, beckoning it to him with a twitch of his fingers, before stretching it and getting it to rotate as it was stretched into a UFO shape, movements like a conductor with an orchestra, eyes sharp as they watch the results emerge.

Restoring the ball's original state, he moves his fingers in a strumming-like movement, the rubber melting and weaving between his fingers, before forming around his index finger like a spring-shaped ring, before slivering into his palm, before finally popping back into shape and bouncing back to Ford, though the ball accidentally bursts in a tiny explosion of heat after it peaks on the second bounce.

Mabel applauds with Stan, Dipper blushing lightly as the smile becomes a quiet grin, looking to Ford, loving how this was one of the few times Ford would look at him with at least some sort of respect... Though the underlying sense of worry, trepidation and fear is obvious behind the affronted emotions his Great Uncle holds.

Of course, Dipper will never catch any of their attention like Mabel can.

"Here!" Mabel smiles, gesturing like a conductor would for the instruments to all fall silent, the bits of rubber forming together as she then summons the ball to herself, absorbing its heat, before handing it to Ford.

Ford's admiration turns to her, expanding slightly.

Dipper ducks his head, as Stan glances over at his Greatnephew with a veiled sense of worry...


	3. To the TOWER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GODS!! SO MUCH SUPPORT! ALREADY!!??  
> THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!  
> I'M SO HAPPY!!

The next time Dipper teleports out, he teleports to where he was last, eyes sparkling with quiet glee and curiosity as he uses a finger to line up with the tower, allowing his magic to weave a gold path of magic for him, which he follows with a wild, hopeful grin...

...Right into a swamp and quicksand.

"Eh?!" he squeaks, quickly trying to figure out how to get out, as he looks round, before grabbing some long grass... Which breaks.

"No no no no no!" he cries, starting to flounder, before freezing as the image of a book's page pops into his head.

_"Placing your weight on one foot just makes you sink deeper, instead, lie on your back to spread your weight and float, before "swimming" to harder terrain, which you can roll onto."_

Dipper blinks, surprised, before following the instructions quickly.

"Stay calm" is definitely his mental chant by this point.

When his hands _do_ finally touch something that feels hard, any sense of calm is chucked away again as he rolls onto it like a lifeline, looking back at the once-again-innocent-looking terrain beside him.

"You're scary!" he pouts, before worming his way to a grassier patch, finally standing as he breathes a sigh...

Only to see his clothes are _soaked_ and _muddy_.

"Damn!" he hisses, before striding after the gold line again, rolling his wrist to make the line show the _safer_ route to the tower.

Continuing on, he focuses on the landscape to calm himself down, relaxing after as he continues through, finally reaching the tower.

It's impossibly high for an old feature that could only be seen from so far away, looking to have about ten or eleven floors, ivy and creeping plants weaving their way up half of those floors, fading out at the fifth.

"...Woah..." Dipper breaths, looking back to the ground level, wondering around it, soon finding an impeccably _clean_ door of a dark-coloured wood, little to no carving on it but for the triangular arc-shape and the large eye holding a black iron knocker, which held not even the slightest bit of rust amongst the seemingly-untouched black paint.

Dipper reaches out, hesitating slightly, before finally grabbing the knocker, slamming it on the door three times, hesitating slightly, before adding a fourth knock.

Adjusting his stance, Dipper inspects the door a bit more to see it was seamless, as though the whole thing was made from one piece of wood.

Dipper frowns, puzzled, before running a finger along, finding it to be well waxed and slighly curved to fit with the tower...

...Which is when the door is opens inwards by a man in a smart gold and black suit, gold hair tied back in a plait with a black bow, but for a gold fringe reminding Dipper oddly of what a mix of Mabel's and that ice-blonde's would result in.

"Oh? A guest?... Oh my! You got stuck in the quicksand!" the man's face morphs from its serene smile into one of shock, beckoning Dipper inside and leading him over tiled floors to a bathroom.

The man claps, the bath springing to life as the man then strides to a nearby cupboard, studying Dipper for a moment, before finally helping Dipper from his nightgown, smiling in relief when he sees Dipper has a top along with the trousers beneath...

...Only to register what they are.

"Why exactly are you exploring the forest in _pyjamas_? Do you _want_ to get eaten by something?!"

Dipper stutters at that, before getting gently shut inside the bathroom.

"Wash!" the man calls through the door, "I'll clean your nightgown before you're done, then I can clean your other clothes while you sit and read or something! Jeez, kid! Forests aren't meant for people of your type!"

It's then that Dipper registers the smell of something similar to Alpha, but slightly... Spicier.

He is confused, curious, and meek as he obeys, eyes widening slightly when he realises the water is warm.

He glances at the door, stripping down as he steps into the warm - comfortably hot - water, closing the bath's curtain as he starts rubbing at the mud on himself.

 

Partway through cleaning his hair, the door opens.

"Kid? I cleaned your nightgown! It's hanging by the door..."

he hears a clap, noticing as the mud on the curtain flies away.

"Eh?!" Dipper cries, peeking round...

...The mud from all over the room was collecting into a bucket the tall maybe-Alpha held, the man glancing at him as the mud settles, filling half of the bucket up.

"...Good, you didn't freak out!" the man grins.

"Wh-who?" Dipper asks, frozen.

"Ah! You're going to need the shower fr your hair!" the man smiles, said nozzle activating with a click of the man's words.

Dipper smiles, before finishing up, beckoning with a hand to summon his nightgown as he drains and dries himself with ease, stepping into the nightgown with a small smile...

"....Well, that's new... And interesting! I like it!" the man grins, "I'm Bill Cipher, I live here and run it's library!"

Dipper perks at the mention of the library, taking the hand with a smile.

"Dipper Pines!"

The Librarian freezes, before huffing, grin turning into a smirk.

"Related to a Stanford Pones?"

"My Great Uncle! You know him?!" Dipper smiles.

"Unfortunately, he thought it'd be OK to try and kill me as a Demon; I'm kinda in self-exile at the moment so I don't have to deal with his type."

Dipper looks puzzled.

"You? A demon?"

Bill shrugs.

"I'm the All-Seeing-Eye, tried taking over the world once, kinda got trapped here part way through during, what? Roman times? So now my tower appears to those with a keen sense of love for the forest and a hint of magic."

Dipper blinks, before brightening.

"Could you teach me?!"

"Teach you?" Bill frowns.

"So far I do stuff by envisioning it, though it doesn't always work with some stuff - generally ending in fire or something..." Dipper admits.

" _You_? Trusting _me_?!" Bill laughs, as Dipper looks puzzled.

"You didn't have to, but you chose to help me! Why should I feel bad?" Dipper asks, tilting his head as he pouts slightly, unknowingly attracting Bill's attention with his innocence.

Bill's smirk returns, as he leans down.

"At least one visit every two days?" Bill asks, offering a hand.

Dipper blinks, before his eyes _sparkle_ , mouth opening in a breathless, wonder-filled grin as he grabs Bill's hand in both of his own, red flames flaring.

"Of course!"

The flames turn black as cyan merges with the red, before fading as Dipper's forehead seems to glow, Bill raising a brow.

"May I?" he asks.

"Eh? Oh, my birthmark?" Dipper pulls a face, nose crinkling, "I don't like it."

Bill chuckles, "Same with me and my sea-" he pauses in pulling back Dipper's hair, raising his other hand to gently trace over the stars, smile turning slightly giddy as he crouches for a better look.

"It's... beautiful."

Dipper bats him away like a kitten, Bill chuckling.

"Anyway, I'll give you the book I have on the basics, then you can read bits of that while I clean up your pyjamas, then I'll need to have a good talk with you, OK?"

Dipper nods, before noticing his watch.

"Um..." he points, glad it's waterproof.

"Ah," Bill passes it over, the mud and dirt shooting off and into the bucket. Dipper takes it, smiling slightly when he sees an annoying tea-stain that had stained the leather was now gone among the dirt.

Then he actually sees the time.

"Oh no! Mabel's going to be finishing work soon! Can I come back tomorrow?!" Dipper asks, "We want to plan for the upcoming Summerween when I'm finally allowed out of the house for Trick or Treat!"

Bill raises a brow, smirking.

"Teleport into the entrance hall, if you can," he says.

Dipper grins, rolling his eyes as he does so, Bill calmly walking out of the bathroom.

"Good, well... What about these?"

he motions to the pyjamas.

"I have extra pairs at home, I'm kinda not allowed out my room that often due to my magic's destructability... So, that's a yes?"

"Of course!" Bill laughs as Dipper nods, grinning, before teleporting back to his room, just before Mabel reaches their room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID THIS CHAPTER HAVE TO BECOME TWO PARTS??!!  
> ...  
> Oh yeah, because 1) it makes it easier when it comes to Bill's POV, and 2) I'm FINALLY not rushing!....  
> ...That much X'D


	4. To the TOWER! (Pt 2)

Bill had not been expecting guests, even if he had seen that curious-looking human the day before; who wears _pyjamas_ in a _forest_? Coupled with _a nightgown_ and _sandals_ no less?

So when he sees that very same child on his doorstep, coated in quicksand and without one of his sandals, what else could he do but allow his interest to win and _help_ said child.

His lack of reaction to his magic is also interesting, including how it somehow leads to Bill himself admitting the truth of his situation.

Then the kid has _red_ flames.

The perfect opposite to Bill's own cyan ones.

It's _ravishing_.

The deal is made with Bill's little opposite beaming like a child at Christmas, coming up to just below Bill's chest, pale hands barely able to cover one of Bill's.

The kid's trust is also all too easy to gain! Just a few words and the child is willing to be _taught_ by _him_! Even when Bill admitted he was a _Demon_!

Had his walls been down, Bill would have been salivating; a child, related to Old Sixer, an Omega and able to perform _magic_!?

Then there's the boy's birthmark and Bill just wants to take the child from the rest of the world!

But, no, he can't, not _yet_! The boy would no longer trust him! Bill allows the child to leave and rejoin what sound like either a family friend or sister, before moving towards one of the more recently... Unused, rooms.

Black, brick walls are drapped in velvet reds and golds, streaks of blues running about the floor in twisted curls as the lone table, before which is a stool, both made from a deep-red wood, stand.

Bill sits on the stool as he turns to the room's centrepiece;

a triangular mirror, in which one of his cyan eyes reflect back, having been trapped inside so long ago.

"Show me _that_ room, the one in the Pines' residence in Gravity Falls."

He's surprised at the shape of the room, one half monopolized by pink as the other is by a deep blue.

The opposite of his gold.

Young Dipper is sitting on his bed as a girl of a similar appearance sits on the floor amongst papers and fabrics, Dipper smiling and talking cheerily with her as she holds up a fabric to him, Dipper moving to sit by her - he is safely in a new set of Pyjamas, thank Axolotl - the girl allowing him to snuggle into her side like a small, lonely pup.

It's then that Bill registers who she is.

"Give me sound..." there's a hesitation by the mirror, "Please."

Bill hates that word, but it works, sound spills in around him.

" _This colour looks perfect! What do you think of the fabric, Dipper?"_

 _"It's soft..."_ Dipper smiles a soft smile coated in love and longing, _"The design looks fantastic, too! But what are we going to be?"_

He pulls that ~~adorable~~ curious/puzzled/innocent look again.

_"Well, we were Peanut butter and jelly last time, so being a Prince and Princess, so maybe we can take, say, Rapunzel or the Princess and the Frog, then dress-"_

_"Frozen! I can be the genderbent version of Elsa! So... Elias! Then you could be Anna!"_

Bill chuckles at the irony; he may live in a tower, but he still has he internet and such, so obviously he'd seen the reviews and watched _that_ film... (Perfect plot! But it was a shame Elsa didn't kill that guy... Also, Hans did _all_ of his betrayal in the most stupid way! He got impatient! He should've wed Anna first! Or threatened Elsa into marriage! _Then_ he could've killed the girls!)

He frowned when he remembered the fact Elsa, despite her importance, had less screen-time than even Weasel-Face and that caused a niggling he _hated_.

" _Well, that's an awesome idea!"_ Mabel looks oddly relieved at her brother's input, not as longing, but definitely more protective.

The twins fall into their work as Mabel finally pulls out rolls of fabric, Dipper lying on top of a sparkling blue so she can trace where the cloth would be cut, before the pair swap with a sparkling green.

"Hmm? I wonder if I should go out to greet them?" Bill smirks, shifting in his seat as he gets comfortable, leaning on the table as he watches the pair work.

Mabel suddenly pauses part way though.

 _"Dipper, why is the floor slightly muddy?"_ she asks.

Both Bill and Dipper pause.

 _"I may or may not have gone for a walk in the backyard..."_ Dipper half-lies.

Mabel looks up.

 _"I really wanted to go outside, the window was open, then I sort of teleported and found myself below..."_ Dipper says softly, obviously ashamed of lying to his sister.

She, thankfully and worryingly, mistakes his fear of getting caught as fear about having been discovered.

" _Really?!_ " Mabel scoots over to him, the Alpha obviously terrifying her Omega brother.

Dipper nods, Adam's apple bobbing.

Mabel's brow creases for a moment.

" _Can I tell our Grunkles?"_

Dipper shakes his head, reaching to his head...

Panic flashes across Dipper's face.

" _My hat_!"

Bill perks up.

_Maybe he has an excuse..._

 

Of course, he goes to find the kid's hat, heading for the quicksand, where he stands on the surface, watching as he channels his magic below himself, searching...

...He finds it on the third lot of quicksand, though it looks slightly rumpled, but that can be dealt with.

Returning to the Tower, he cleans it off, before smiling as he teleports to dangle outside the children's window, glad at the sight of the girl - Mabel - not being in at the same time as Dipper.

He knocks on the window.

Dipper is startled, at first, before smiling when he sees Bill, running over to open it.

"What are you doing here?!" he asks, surprised.

"Returning these~!" Bill purrs, pulling out the hat and pyjamas, "I thought you'd like to cover any loose tracks, right?"

"Oh my Goodness! Thank you!" Dipper beams, taking his items and putting the hat on, before a thought comes to him.

"Where did you find it?!"

"In the quicksand; I'm a Demon! We're capable!"

"And you're _flying_!"

"Of course!"

Dipper's eyes sparkle, as Bill's crinkle with his smile.

 

_He definitely has the cute little Starlet's attention **now**..._


	5. This is Summerween

Bill watched as the twins went from house to house, both dressed like royalty as their friends followed behind, dressed up themselves as ladies of the twin’s court. Neither adult twin accompanying their grandniece and grandnephew, Bill would have smirked were he to think of that.

But Bill only had eyes for Dipper, who shone like an angel in the lamplights of the street.

Smirking, Bill’s cane softly taps on the ground as he strides over, face hidden behind a gold fox half-mask.

“Lovely night~,” he purrs, the small group swinging round to see him, Dipper’s eyes widening as his sister’s narrow, “Indeed, what beauties I appear to have found… Including a true Prince~…”

“W-Who are you?” Dipper stammers, playing along.

“Why, you may call me Will Riphec, I live within the forest as a… Shaman, of sorts… Who may you be, my good Prince?”

Dipper flushes, the fourteen year old obviously embarrassed.

“D-Dipper Pines, this is my sister, Mabel. These are our friends; Candy, Grenda and Pacifica.”

“ _Indeed~_ …” Bill purrs, allowing his Alpha-like aura to flood the group as he takes Dipper's hand with graceful footsteps, kissing the back of it gently as Dipper blushes.

"H- _Hey_! Th-that's my brother you're flirting w-with!" Mabel forces out, pulling Dipper behind her as she tries standing up to Bill.

He lessens the aura with a chuckle.

"My apologies, your majesty, but your Prince was highly enchanting," he replies, straightening, before clicking his fingers, materialising a basket of cookies, throwing one in his mouth, smiling as he chews, before holding the basket out.

"Chocolate chip, all of you can take as many as you like!"

Dipper nods, smiling, as he takes two, Candy taking two as Grenda takes three, Pacifica takes one and Mabel takes two, giving Bill a nervous, wary eye.

Dipper bites into his, eyes brightening a he takes a third.

"Thank you!" Dipper beams, Bill maintaining his external emotions as he watches the children's delight, "You do magic?"

"Of course! I was born with it, so why not use it?" Bill smiles.

Dipper smiles, before Mabel sets her hand on his arm, shaking her head slightly.

Dipper immediately settles, nodding.

"That's really cool! Thank you for the cookies!" Dipper smiles, taking another bite as Mabel quickly guides him away.

Bill watches them go.

 

 

"That was really nice of you, thank you!" Dipper smiles, seated in the gold velvet chair by the fireplace as Bill himself sat in his green seat, the fire crackling softly in the background.

"I wanted to meet your companions, it was the easiest way... Plus I got to see you in a costume," Bill grins, "Now, can you try casting the spell I just told you?"

Dipper nods, raising a hand as he concentrates, muttering the Greek words, fire forming, before creating a small, silver hand-mirror from nothing.

"Good," Bill nods, tilting his head, "Now, replace _kathréftis_ with _vivlío_. It means book instead of mirror."

Dipper nods, placing the hand-mirror in his lap, eyes narrowing slightly as he starts to focus on the image of the book, going from its pages to its touch and smell...

It's there in a flash of ruby flames, Bill chuckling as he holds out a hand.

Diper passes the book over, Bill muttering something to duplicate it, before handing the original back, then magicking a pen into existence.

He writes in the book, before motioning to Dipper's copy.

Dipper opens it, blinking in surprise.

_"Well done, Pinetree."_

Dipper looks up, shock morphing into joyous surprise.

"This..."

"You may want to ask something whilst studying, or maybe even want to vent. Write in there; I'm your friend first, tutor second."

Dipper laughs at that, soft, obviously snug with his feet curled under him, fitting into the chair as though he belonged there.

_Oh, how Bill wished he could... But there was Sixer and Fez, as well as the Little Star._

Bill's grip tightens on his own book at the thought.

_If only he could figure out a way..._

He focuses on Dipper as the boy starts practising the next spell.

_No, not yet; he still loves them, to tear him away now would destroy him._

Dipper writes something back, Bill looking down to see the neat cursive forming.

"Thank you."

Bill looks up, allowing himself to smile, before Dipper has to teleport back home again.

Adjusting himself in his seat after Dipper's left, Bill takes a deep breath, lips forming a soft "o" as he breathed out.

"Kid, you're going to kill me at this rate..." he mutters, before going to patrol his library, the spirits and ghosts of some other "guests" who'd tried stealing his stuff floating out of his way.

"If you ever show yourselves to my Moon-Bear I'll disassemble your ectoplasm!" he growls to the closer ones.

Their faces turn fearful as they start wailing for peace and Bill's approval.

He only rolls his eyes, cane tapping as he disappears amongst the various shelves...


	6. Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL!   
> I couldn't think of a good name for this, so I just type "He" and already there are three other chapters on other stories with this title! (Including HAa (hell) which is BAE! XD  
> *giggles as fangirls as writes*

Mabel tells Stan and Ford about 'the stranger' the next day, while Dipper is doing some sketching.

"Wait, what?!" Ford demands when Mabel finishes her description of the dapper, Alpha 'shaman'.

"It was freaky! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier!" she replies, trying to resist chewing on her hair in worry.

"At least you told us now," Stan states, "We'll increase some of the wards around the shack."

"OK..." Mabel nods.

"Also, you need to keep a closer eye on Dipper, his exposure to such a strong Alpha could mean his first heat comes along soon."

Mabel nods.

It was public knowledge that an Omega didn't enter heat until they either turned twenty or ran into a Classical-strength Alpha, who were known for strong, enforcing aura/scent.

Dipper...

 

She finds him gazing out of the window, sketching carefully and gently into a blue book.

"Dipper?" she asks.

Dipper hums, finishing off the sketch, which shows Stan and Ford.

Then he realises, slapping the book closed.

"M-Mabel!" he smiles.

"What're you doing?" she asks, smiling.

"Sketching," Dipper smiles meekly, opening the book back up, before blinking softly, smiling, writing something, before shifting in his seat.

"Can I draw you?"

The question has a smile forming on Mabel's face.

"I don't have to help out in the shop for about an hours, soo~," she grins, sitting on her bed.

Dipper laughs, quickly moving to sit on his own bed as he starts, Mabel remaining still.

"...Dipper?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what Ford told us about Omega's heats and Alpha's ruts and stuff?"

Dipper nods.

"I know, I find it weird the fact it's been just under a day and nothing's happened," Dipper replies softly, "14 hours seems like enough time for that to happen..."

"Hmm, anyway, I told the Stans about bumping into him, anyway... It was scary when he unleashed his aura, right?"

Dipper hesitates.

"I don't..." he hurriedly returns to sketching, as Mabel sees the way his cheeks have lit up in embarrassment, "It smelt like Mama's cinnamon buns and dark chocolate... And Stan's pancakes, and _home_."

Mabel frowns slightly at that.

"I forgot; Alphas don't smell other Alpha's scents like that," she sighs, "so, what, you were attracted?"

Dipper gives a small whimper.

"It just... I got reminded of the fact that I don't have as much freedom, and I know it's because I'm an Omega with magic, an Omega people might want to try and take advantage of just to gain an advantage over others..." his voice is softer than ever, drifting out as he reminds himself of the types of people out there who might try and take advantage of him.

They're silent, each in deep thought, as Dipper finishes.

"Done!" he smiles, turning the the book round, Mabel quickly racing across to look.

The sketch shows her half of the room, Mabel sitting cheerily in the middle, head tilted slightly with her smile as bright as ever.

Mabel grins, wrapping her arms around dipper as she kisses him on the side of his head, peacefully smelling the fluffy hair, as soft as a cat's.

"You won't tell?" Diper asks softly.

"...Nah, though I hate how isolated it makes you feel..." she replies softly.

"Oi! Mabel! Get your ass in gear! We got customers!" Stan calls.

Dipper looks at her, innocent brown eyes blinking in surprise, as fierce protection rushes up like a wave.

"Hey!" Stan calls.

"I'll be back in a bit," Mabel says softly, giving Dipper a squeeze, before rushing out to the shop...

 

Dipper can't sit still as he and Bill are going over basic tracking and detection spells, plus sequenced spells.

Talking to Mabel... Sure, he'd been talking to Bill at the same time, but...

He glances over, their chairs both so close, and yet so different.

Then he feels it, mortification, pain and other emotions stuffing themselves into his gut...

 

Bill looks up when his lecture is cut off by a whimper, looking across to see Dipper had curled up in a ball.

"Dipper?" he asks, gently setting his book aside as he swiftly stands.

It's then that he's hit with the smell.

Only when Dipper hugged him upon his arrival would he smell this, but now it was... Sweeter?

Leaning forwards, Bill rests his hands on the armrests.

"Starlet?" he asks softly, as lustful eyes focus on him.

" _Bill_..."

Dipper closes the gap, releasing a small whimper as Bill realises Dipper's skin is warm, breath hot...

Ah.

Bill waits until he pulls away.

"I believe we'll have to end early... Dipper, _this_ is what is called a _heat_..."

He accidentally growls the last word as he feels it affecting him, calling him, more than ever, to devour and hoard the innocent sapling before him.

Gritting his teeth as Dipper whimpers, curling up.

"Don't worry, I still trust and find you as charming as ever, but I don't want to hurt you, so it'd be best if you were away from me for a bit, OK?" Bill says softly, kissing the birthmark he adored so much, before teleporting Dipper back to his room...

 

Dipper latches onto the feeling of his own bedsheets with his heart in turmoil, a whine to _go back_ and for _Bill_ leaving his lips.

His eyes fall on the window, which he only just manages to slap closed, before another wave hits and there's slick running onto his thighs and bed.

There's a knock, before the door is opened.

"Kid... Dipper!"

He cracks an eye open to see Stan in the doorway.

"OK," Stan states, carefully moving to his side, "I'm going to call Soos to bring Melody over, OK? Even she'll be better at handling this than that scientific doofus."

Dipper manages a soft chuckle, though that sets off the feeling of his his clothes over his chest as he whines, Stan marching to the doorway.

" _Mabel_! Get here, _Now_!" he calls, the sound of footsteps, then Mabel asking what's wrong having Dipper twist in his sheets.

"Mabel..." he whimpers, trying to move, Mabel moving to his side quickly as he instinctively latches onto her, the safer smell of his sister calming him down a bit, enough to register _exactly_ what Bill had said.

A whimper leaves his lips, Mabel moving to run her hands through his hair gently, as tears well.

Mabel moves, rolling over onto his bed so she can hug him close, a low rumble rolling through her chest as she tries comforting her twin...


	7. Further Education

Dipper has eased into his heat a bit when Melody arrives, carrying a small bag.

"You can stay, if you want; this will probably help with your Rut, as well," Melody states.

Mabel nods, as Melody then pulls out the things in her bag, the pair's eyes widening.

"Now, I'm going to handle the things Ford probably hasn't taught you yet; masturbation and safe sex, so dildos, condoms and all that stuff," she states, "There's also such a thing as kinks, but I'd rather leave you two to that... There's also things to suppress heats and ruts, but those were outlawed in the US ten years ago when it revealed complications, having caused the stillbirth of a visiting Princess' son. Another thing you need to know about is lube..."

Half an hour later and Dipper has tipped back into his heat, Melody laughing lightly as she leaves the bag with her departure...

 

Dare he?

Dipper eyes the bag after Mabel has to go help out with the Shack and create a ward to remove the smell of heated Omega now swamping it from the shop and lower floors.

A sharp hiss of longing digs through him, as Dipper decided that _yup_ , damn everything he _needed_ this right now, quickly throwing a tracing spell near the door to warn him of any approaching people, moving over to pull out the lube and dildo, before retreating to his bed...

 

Bill was quiet as he tried to decide what to do.

Dipper entering his heat had been close, _too_ close. He'd almost... After so long...

Pulling out a random book from one of the shelves, Bill flopped back into his seat by the fire.

_Pride and Prejudice_

He knew this; a woman falls for a solitary twit and they end up just courting eachother, hate turning to admiration to lo-

"FUCK!" Bill yelled, throwing the book on the table as he rests his head in his hands.

The one person who matches up to him, he finds. Only to learn that they're the grandnephew of the last person he'd allowed into the library, the one who'd come to close for comfort in terms of _MURDERING HIM_!

Bill grits his teeth, before sighing, walking to the fireplace.

Hidden in the woodwork was the engraving of a wheel, that both meant his freedom and death.

His fingers hesitate on the pine tree, Bill blinking away the threatening emotions as he makes a fist, thumping it on top of the mantle.

"He'll hate me... Dam it," Bill growls, slumping by the fire.

He wanders to the ballroom on the floor above, to the gramophone standing where an orchestra would be.

Carefully pulling a record from the sheet-music's box, Bill carefully sets the record down, the pin rested gently on the disc.

As the first notes swim out, Bill turns, smiling softly when he sees the room gaining ghosts, dressed finely as he walks amongst them, admiring them.

He smiles softly, wistfully, before a figure moves to his side.

He moves to see which ghost is to dance with him, then pauses.

Of course, this room would have it be _him_.

"Want a dance?" he asks, bowing politely.

" _Of course, Bill_ ," the fake-Dipper smiles, the midnight-blue dress skirt swirling softly around his ankles as Bill's mark hands around his neck on a gold choker.

They glide around the floor, the pair talking and laughing, even if Bill knows all _this_ is merely a construction of his mind..

Which is the exact reason why, when the record scratches and the music loses it's light gleam, there is a ghost bursting through the crowd to grab fake-Dipper's hand, fake-Ford glaring him down in rage.

" _You can_ not _have my_ Grandnephew _!_ " they yell, before dragging Dipper away as whispers rush around him.

"...Stop," Bill snaps, the record cutting off, making all the ghosts disappear.

"I admit it! OK?! I love that idiot! I _Love_ _Mason "Dipper" Pines_ and I don't know what to do! I've been _stuck_ here for more than three millennia! Like _hell_ I can do anything with _this fucking curse_!" he roars, hands bunching in fists as he yells at the empty room.

"... _Bill_?"

Bill whirls round, frozen at the sight of what he _knows_ is the real Dipper, can _tell_ is _his_ Starlet.

He yanks him into his arms, burying his face in that soft, beautiful hair.

"Don't leave... _Pinetree_ ," he whispers.

"I won't, Dipper replies, voice cracking as tears are visible in their eyes.

Wiping at his remaining eye, Bill takes a breath, as he clicks his finger, letting the record restart, as he holds out a hand.

"Dance with me?" he half-pleads, as Dipper smiles, smile purer than even the fake-Dipper's as his hand is gently taken, a nod being given.

"Of course," he smiles, Bill returning it with a truer smile of his own, as Dipper's eyes light up, and they glide around the floor, though Dipper doesn't glide so much as stumble, which Bill finds too adorable for _words_...


	8. Figuring Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah, 22 tabs of unread stories TTwTT  
> ...  
> XD YEY! FANFICTION AND COMICS/MANGA!! XD  
> ...  
> TODAY'S SONG IIIS!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lobmbjcAt9M&index=164&list=PLsxZ_BeCFfc8ejjrd9S6ZUKYS3o9nl9GK  
> (This felt tooo relevant to this chapter X'D)

When Dipper's finally better, he arrives to find Bill holding a picnic basket, a dark scarlet blanket over his arm.

"I thought we could take our lesson outside today, you _have_ been stuck in your room for a week and two days, after all," Bill smiles, offering his free arm.

"Is this..." Dipper begins, slightly puzzles as he recognises the gesture from all of Mabel's books.

"We did start with a dance, so maybe a nice meal would do, too," Bill replies, "Also, you'll be needing to eat quite a bit after your heat if you are to not have as much pain on your next one, seeing as your heat burns fat at an incredible rate to make your body so warm," Bill smiles.

Dipper smiles, taking Bill's arm, as Bill teleports them to the lake Dipper had first seen the tower from.

"Ah! I know this place!" Dipper remarks, smiling.

"What I actually wanted to teach you are two more teleportation tricks, as well as a certain trick about the very land around us, alright?" Bill smiles.

"Why only three spells? We usually cover nine," Dipper frowns.

"So I can feed you, of course!" Bill smiles cheerily.

This manages to have Dipper's face turn bright red in mere _moments_.

"So..." Dipper attempts, as Bill sets out the blanket and basket, "What is in that?"

Bill pulls out several items wrapped neatly in mulicoloured pieces of fabric, opening one to reveal a carrot cake with fluffy buttercream icing, white icing-dollops neatly marking the rim of the cake, a strawberry resting neatly in it's centre.

The others contain various sandwiches, grapes, a punchbowl (how on earth did that not spill?!) and two glasses resting on top of two plates with matching cutlery, as well as an array of chocolates, mints and sweets.

"Wow!" Dipper gasps, as Bill plucks the strawberry from the top of the cake.

"Say 'ah'~!" he sings, a lopsided smile showing off a slight dimple.

Dipper looks surprised, blush returning in full force as he leans over, opening his mouth and giving a small "aah~" as instructed.

Bill grins as he admires the cute look Dipper has, eyes filled with embarrassment, worry and love.

Bill pops the strawberry in, Dipper instinctively biting into it as he straightens, blush dying down as he focuses on the fruit in his mouth.

He blinks as he finishes, smiling.

"Yummy! Back at the Shack, I'd only get to eat strawberries whenever Stan or Mabel would decide it was OK to not completely hoard our money and instead buy strawberries or something else yummy to eat..." Dipper admits, moving round to sit by Bill, blush still dusting his cheeks.

"Well! In that case, I'll have to ensure you can eat berries and such at my place! It's not like that would totally trouble our lessons!" Bill grins, "I mean, as a Demon, I now draw my sustenance from the land, instead of eating anything; pure energy and all that. I can also generate my own self, anyway! I've never really eaten in, what, sixty years?!"

Dipper looks at him, surprised, before ducking his head.

"S-so, is that amongst the things you plan on teaching me?" he asks.

"Not really, so! First thing! Everything has a different type of energy, and any living thing has a consciousness and a way of communication. Even the plants around us. The reason you Humans don't really hear it is because it doesn't work in the way animals do, yet animals also know to listen for the forest, as they still also use body language a lot more as a way of communication."

"OK? So... How do you do that?" Dipper asks, curious.

Bill gently takes Dipper's hand.

"You feel it, smell it, and can sometimes even taste it in the air, you just need to shape your magic to hear it."

"Like a radio?" Dipper asks, as Bill's gently tracing around his hand, both their gazes on it.

"Kinda, but there's a whole ocean of channels being heard at once instead of just one," Bill grins, "Think of your magic as a second set of ears, let it weave around and just... Listen! I'm a Demon, so I kinda find it all too easy to do that, but don't feel bad if you can't do it, 'cause we have ages to do so!" Bill grins.

Dipper blinks, before closing his eyes, resting against Bill as he lets his magic swirl through the earth, through the air, through the water and the life all around them, eyes snapping open when he hears a sea of whispers, greetings and emotions swirling into him.

"Woah..." he breathes, eyes shooting open.

"Wowie! That was quick!" Bill grins, finishing with a small chuckle as he pulls Dipper into his lap, nuzzling the soft locks as Dipper fits against him all too well, bringing a happy purr from between Bill's lips.

"OK! Next spell!" he grins, as he uses his magic to cut and serve a slice of cake, floating that into Dipper's lap so neither of them have to move.

"So, say you wished you teleport a grape, but have wards in the way," Bill begins, pausing when he notices the slight flinch Dipper gains with that, deciding to gently play with Dipper's hair as he continues, "You merely need to envision a zip between places, this spell is kinda permanent until you cut off the magic flowing between them. This also means you can tilt either end so you can roll one way to end up standing on the other, or treat it like a hidden door in case you need to get in our out quickly."

Dipper nods, as he pulls the fork from his mouth, finishing his slice of cake before he talks.

"You're telling me this on purpose, aren't you?" he pouts, as Bill laughs.

"Yup! You're mine now, so I want to ensure my cute little Pinetree can reach me whenever you need me, right~!" he smiles.

Dipper continues to pout, until Bill decides to feed him more cake.

Silence falls between the pair as Dipper tilts his head back, finishing the slice,

"So what's the-" he's cut off by more cake, this time hunching back over as he reacts to it hitting the back of his throat, choking.

"Oops!" Bill quickly picks up a glass and fills it with punch, before gently handing it to Dipper.

Dipper waits until he's calmed down to take a sip.

"Humans have to breathe, Bill," he states in a croak.

Bill cuddles him close in reply as Dipper remembers something.

"This isn't alcoholic or anything, right?" Dipper asks.

"It's just juice, fizzy water and sugar!" Bill smirks.

Dipper nods.

"Anyway! The next spell allows one to reach stuff at large distances, by creating a sort of wormhole! This one also is able to by pass barriers, but only if your magic input into it is stronger than the barrier's output, like an override."

Dipper nods, as Bill goes through the spell with him, attempting to pluck grapes without moving across the picnic blanket, little portals appearing around it as theire disembodied hands reach through.

Dipper giggles, setting off Bill's chuckles, before Dipper, at one point, slaps away Bill's hand from stealing the whole bunch as he laughs.

Bill wins by stuffing one of the ripest grapes in Dipper's mouth, Dipper biting down and falling into his own chuckles as they enjoy the peace of the forest, listening as the world around them shifts and grows.

"E-Excuse me? Dipper?"

Dipper sits up as Bill instinctively pulls Dipper close, as they both turn to find a gnome with brown hair.

"Jeff!" Dipper's face lights up, as Bill _frowns_ , "How are you!?"

"F-fine, apart from the death of our Queen..." Jeff replies, tilting his slightly to look away from the couple, Dipper noticing some jam on his cheek, using the recently-learnt spell to pick up a handkerchief and wipe Jeff clean. "The boys have been talking, a-and we hope you'd know a solution for a replacement..."

"No, buzz off," Bill states flatly.

"Wait! I know the unicorns have some female gnomes living with them! It's the safest place for them since the Unicorns hate foxes messing up their stuff!" Dipper replies.

"Th-the Unicorns?" Jeff looks slightly terrified at the mention of them.

"Yup! In exchange for their protection, the female Gnoms help the Unicorns look pretty!" Dipper smiles reassuringly, Bill sighing as they stand, clapping his hands so the blanket gathers all the items, Dipper raising a brow as nothing spills.

"Altered gravity field," Bill whispers, smiling.

Dipper chuckles, as the 'fairytale' creatures follow the small human into the forest...

 

Dipper's magic flows when they reach a certain point, a chant flowing up from the very earth itself and materialising a gold gate.

Opening it, they step inside.

"Ah! Celestabellebethabel!" Dipper greets, "Hello!"

"Dipper! Have any more products?!" the unicorn promptly forgoes her pose on a rock to trot over, Dipper laughing lightly.

"Sorry, but Bill and I got interrupted by Jeff, here, who was hoping he could meet your lovely Gnome ladies!" Dipper smiles, leaning in close, "I still remember what Grunkle Ford told me about Gnomes kidnapping human Omegas and females to replace said Queen... At least your girls would be willing."

"I see..." Celestabellabethabel hums, glancing warily at Bill, "Are you sure you can trust... Him?" she nods over.

Dipper turns, before smiling back at the unicorn.

"Of course! We're a couple now!" he grins.

"Couple!?" Celestabellebethabel exclaims, shocked, before snorting, "Only you, Forest Mother."

"Eh?" Dipper looks surprised at the name.

"Don't you know? That's the new rumour about you, since you like healing and caring for us, without asking for anything in return, just like a mother!"

"Eh?" Dipper looks puzzled.

"You didn't know?! Oh, how scandalous!" the Unicorn stomps at that, annoyed.

"S-sorry," Dipper droops, as the multicoloured unicorn quickly tries calming their small human down.

"A-ah! It's fine!" she replies, "Come on, they're just over here!"

They arrive at a spa-pool, where there are many Gnomes females tending to multiple unicorns of different types, one even helping a mother unicorn bathe her child.

"Ah! Careful of his eyes!" Dipper remarks, as the foal tries shaking away the shampoo being applied.

Silence falls as the Gnomes quickly shields the foal's eyes, sweeping the suds away with a quick flick.

"Thank you!" they smile, turning...

The room falls silent as the Gnomes see exactly who's arrived.

" _MEN_!" all the Gnomes in the spa screech, before rushing up, Bill quickly lifting Dipper away as Jeff is swamped.

"We've done what we can, leave him to it," Bill states.

"B-but his own clan needs a Queen! They'll not survive otherwise!" Dipper replies, pouting.

" _Queen?!_ " a Gnomes shrilly cries, as Dipper quickly tries calming those there down.

Bill sighs, before muttering a spell.

" **QUIIEET!** " he roars, the whole room falling silent as he sets Dipper back on his feet, "Now, I believe this was merely a thing so Dipper could help Jeff here find a new Queen for all the male Gnomes in the forest..."

Bill strolls amongst the gathered group of Gnomes women, before turning.

"Now who wants to marry a tantrum of Gnomes?!"

All the women's hands shot up as they crowded Bill.

"Oi!" he frowns, stopping them from clinging, "Return to work, then we'll be moving round with your suitor, we will let him decide."

He glares at Jeff before he can shift his focus, challenging the Gnomes to say anything that could reinstate panic.

What felt like forever and one long decision later, Jeff has chosen Kirsty for a Queen, the Gnomess waving cheerily back to them, before joining hands and running in a horrifically cheesy way back to the Gnomes' burrow.

"Urgh, I'm glad to see them gone," Bill states flatly, before smiling, "Now my dear, where were we..." he chuckles softly, stroking Dipper's cheek.

"I don't know," Dipper smiles back, chuckling lightly.

"Well then, Pine tree, how about we return to mine? Forest Mother~," he kisses Dipper gently, Dipper instinctively wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

"Oh? Well, if I'm the Forest Mother, then wouldn't that make you, as my Alpha, the _Father_?"

Bill's grin widens as he chuckles, moving to lean in-

"Shoot! Mabel!" Dipper squeaks, "I have to go!"

Bill draws back, blinking as Dipper teleports away.

"...Shit," his eyes narrow as he growls, resting his hands on his hips as he gives himself a once-over... "God damn it."

He teleports back to his mansion...

 

Meanwhile, Mabel's looking round in surprise at the empty room.

"Dipper?" she calls, eyes falling on the blue book he'd been sketching in.

She checks over her shoulder, before picking up and flicking the book open, eyes widening at the sight of the conversation running through the pages, the pictures tweeked slightly in places and coloured as she reads through, gawking at the discussion.

The wind stirs, as Dipper appears right in front of her, giving her a small surprise as she leaps back with a small shriek...

He looks at her, then the open book, then back at her...

...

"...Oh hell."

Anger rises up under Mabel's skin as she slaps her hands on his shoulders.

"Who the hell gave you that book, who the _fuck_ are you talking to, and _you are telling me. Everything_!" she growls.

Dipper looks at her in fear, Omega tendencies screaming for him to submit.

"I-... Please don't tell the Stans!" he squeaks, "They'll kill me or something if they find out!"

Mabel rests her hands on her hips...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrrgh, boogying too good music results in a dizzy Joker... TTwTT
> 
> ...  
> LET'S GO ANNOY FORD!! XD


	9. Mabel Onboard! (Hopefully ;w;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK MISTAKES! I WANT STORY!  
> *grins and squeals as certain scenes appear and slide into Demon Tower Folder*...  
> ...  
> ...WAIT?! WHY AARE THE ENDINGS ALWAYS WRITING THEMSELVES BEFORE THE MAIN PLOT?! 0o0  
> ...  
> (Meh, more incentive to write after so long ¬w¬)

Dipper sits on the window seat, patting the space beside him, Mabel promptly flopping down beside him, as he clicks the window above them closed.

"About six months after we came here, I started exploring the forest, I helped out those I could, helping the Gnomes with hangovers, the Unicorns by making shampoo and soap for them, I got to explore and befriend each and every one of the creatures... But then I had to stay in my room when word of me spread, and it took me a week to figure out how to safely get out again..." Dipper visibly droops with that, before brightening, "But just over three years ago, I met Bill! I wanted to figure out what the tower at the heart of the forest was, so I went, I accidentally fell in a swamp, but then I had a book's page projected into my head that helped me escape! That was Bill! He saved me!"

Dipper continues, explaining Bill's tutoring, how he knows Ford, having to play along during Summerween when he visited them dressed as a Japanese Ghost Fox.

"Kitsune are most commonly known for their many tails and mischievous attitude, so I knew it was him almost immediately," Dipper smiles, Mabel looking puzzled.

"But Ford says Bill's a guy who you can't trust..." she mutters softly.

"Mabel, if I hadn't trusted him... I don't know where I would be... He also pulled back and sent me back to my room when I entered my first heat part way through our lesson!" Dipper replies firmly, "He was _suuuuuper_ close to knocking me up, but _he held back_! Then we, well... ImayormaynothaveagreedtobehisOmegafriend..."

Mabel freezes at that.

"Then, you kinda stopped our third kiss after I made a joke, having been called the Forest Mother, that he was the Forest Father, especially since he'd just helped me, a-after our first proper date, to help the local Dwarves find a new Queen to replace the dead one..." Dipper quickly bites out.

Mabel facepalms, groaning out anger, embarrassment and confusion as Dipper watches her, waiting for her reaction.

"Dipper..." she whines, before turning to him, eyes narrowing, "Next time, let me go with you! I'll fake it as me going to some friends then meet you in the forest or something, but _please_? I kinda only know this guy from _one damn meeting_."

Dipper hesitates, before nodding, giving a small smile, before realising something.

"D'you think that, maybe, some time, we could ask if I'm allowed to go with you into the forest? I mean, sure, we get all the sibling-time we could ever want in here, but..." Dipper makes a small keening noise as he looks out at the forest, "That place feels like the largest, happiest home I could ever hope for, almost as much as this one, so I'd love to share it with you! I know Ford keeps telling us all about the bad creatures there and even allowed us to read his journals... But he's left out so much! Like how the Gnome females all live with the Unicorns to be protected from Foxes when they aren't a Queen, right?"

His eyes shine with the galaxies Mabel had missed so long that just seeing it once more shot spikes right into her heart.

She gives a strangled smile, as she gives a sharp nod, pulling him close.

"That'd be... Beautiful," she says softly...

 

Bill's surprised at the sight of the Pines female gracing his foyer.

"Ah," he frowns.

"She wanted to know more about you! She hasn't told all week!" Dipper smiles broadly.

Bill raises a brow, before the corner of his mouth lifts in a partial-grin.

"So you wish to learn something?" he asks, grin stretching across his face.

"Why not?" Mabel smiles softly, shyly, Bill looking like a six year old at a birthday party.

"Well then! this way! This way! Pinetree and I work in the library, where the fires burning and I just set out some berries! Come, come!" he grins, practically bouncing.

Dipper blinks when he sees the armchairs have been moved aside for a loveseat, though Bill claps his hands and beckons as they enter, turning the loveseat at an angle as Dipper's armchair slides in.

"So! I was thinking some more tracking and repellent charms! Oh, and a voice projection one, so you can be heard over all the rabble next time! After nearly getting flooded by those whorish Gnomes I prefer the idea of you having spells to both protect yourself and be able to call for help, like reciting my name three times aloud!"

"What?" Dipper asks, surprised, as Bill laughs softly.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you; you repeat my name, first and sur-, three times to summon me instead of that _really_ complicated ritual Fordy has! Oh! But now your sister knows about us, I could probably teach you a muffling spell so we can talk through the mirror you created, as well as the duplicate I made, like with the books!" he summons the mirrors into his hands.

Dipper sighs, before tapping Bill's shoulder, Bill turning to face him in surprise, as soft lips meet Bill's.

They pull away after a moment as Dipper chuckles at the red now coating Bill's cheeks.

"I know you're happy and nervous, but so far you've talked so fast and said so much that I think we should just get on with the lesson, right?" he smiles, resting his head on Bill's chest.

Bill's whole face turns red.

"N-nervous! Haha! I'm a Demon, like I've said so often, like I'm nervous about the fact _this is your sister and I am having to apply full limiters so I don't just banish her and kiss you senseless for deciding to forgo your pyjama bottoms today in the face of the heat outside_!" Bill covers his face as his blush reaches even his ears, "Plus, I have a feeling that if she doesn't like me you're going to leave me forever and then I'll die of loneliness even if I've surpassed the last three thousand years and a bit without always having company!"

Dipper laughs lightly, before using the wormhole-spell to grab said trousers, putting them on.

"You can look now," he laughs, as Bill peaks, before uncovering his face to hug Dipper.

He looks over at Mabel, who's grinning like a loon.

"You didn't say he could be _cute_!" she squeals, before clasping Dipper's hands, " _Teach me your ways on acquiring hot and cute men, oh wise one._ "

Dipper's face flames up bright red.

"M-Mabel!" he complains.

"Anyway! I want to hear these spells! They sound like _fun_!" she grins, flopping onto the left side of the loveseat.

The pair just _stare_ as her acceptance of them clicks.

Plus the fact she just purposefully separated their seating places.

"Oh, _come on_! Like I'm letting Dipper distract his boyfriend _and tutor_ from _teaching_ with his cute bubble-booty, right?!"

"Bubble-booty?" Dipper squeaks, as Bill hums, kissing Dipper's ear, before flopping into the armchair.

"OK, then! Let's start with that voice-projection spell!" he grins, as Dipper laughs lightly, popping a blackcurrant in his mouth as he curls up by Mabel, Bill materialising them pens and paper.

"Oh, um, where does the pages go? Should you want to look over this?" Mabel asks.

"Your Mindscape! More accurately, your outer-subconsciousness, which is where you go when you dream and basically makes up what you are today!" Bil grins, How else can you explain suddenly-re-emerging memories you had forgotten long ago!?"

Mabel's eyes light up, as the lesson begins...

 

She ends up joining them for a period of three weeks, before deciding to act as their safeguard back at the Shack, even if there were now tracers at the top of the stairs, base of the stairs, and scattered within proximity of the door leading to the twin's room.

There was also now a zip seemingly knitted into the wall if you peer slightly over the side of Dipper's bed, but thankfully it's Mabel and Dipper who change their sheets, so it's very unlikely for their Grunkles to find it...

Now they need to only muster the courage to ask if Mabel and Dipper are allowed to go into the forest...


	10. Asking the Stans

Dipper shuffled slightly as he and Mabel found the Stans watching TV, Ford still has one of his projects in his lap, though given he's tinkering with it outside of the lab it should be just one of the milder, less interesting ones.

Mabel clears her throat, grabbing their attention.

Stan grins, as Ford smiles, Dipper losing a little of his nervousness with their expressions.

“So, Dipper has kinda got some cabin fever at the moment…”

The warm expressions drop, as Mabel and Dipper share a look.

“…So we were hoping if we could go into the forest…” he says, “We'll stick together! Plus, you could come with us, seeing as businesses and schools are happening so tourists are low…”

He starts fiddling with his sleeve; the Grunkles don't seem very happy with the idea.

Then, Stan sighs.

“Whelp, as long as I'm armed and you stay close at all times, it should be fine,” he says.

“No! There are creatures out there! Not to mention there's a Demon at the heart of the forest and I don't know what would happen if he were to see you!” Ford states.

“But I'll be there, plus both of them have enough magic to create their own barriers against that g- jerk!” Stan replies.

“But he can control his scent! What if he were to unleash all of it on you?!”

Mabel and Dipper watch in dismay as the pair argue, as Dipper's hands start to shake.

“Dipper!” Mabel hisses, worried.

“S- _**STOP** _ !”

The windows shake and wooden boards creak as both Betas turn to see Dipper softly trembling, rage and fear written in his face alongside pain.

“Just for an hour! An hour in comparison to the years I've had to stay in that room by myself! I may be able to hear you from it, able to tell what's happening and come down from time to time, but otherwise it feels like I have to live in a cage in my own home, just because I have too much magic to handle!” Dipper exclaims, as there is total silence, even the birds falling silent before Dipper's rage, “Yes, it means I can have stuff brought to me, can write and draw and read anything and everything under the sun… Yet I, myself seem never allowed into it! Only able to remember such experiences from before we Presented, before Mabel and I had to hide everything to appear like perfect people for our parents! It physically hurts sometimes to know that people see me as glass when I'm just as much a human being as they are!”

Dipper is panting when he finishes, as tears start rolling down his cheeks.

“…Dipper…” Ford starts, only for Dipper to run past them and into the forest, Mabel swiftly following after.

“Dipper!” he repeats, as the old men give chase…

 

Dipper waits until he's amongst the trees to teleport to the side of the lake, heartbroken at how quickly Ford had refused, at how Stan was so quick to go for the idea of an armed accomplice -  _ chaperone _ \- instead of trusting him to be safe with Mabel.

“Dipper?”

Dipper sniffs, glancing over to see the Gnome Queen as she is carrying a n overflowing basket of unwashed clothes, towering over her by about thrice her height.

“S-sorry, I-I should-” Dipper moves to go, though the gnome quickly places down the basket, leaping onto the log to wrap her arms around him.

“Shhh, love, you shouldn't have to hide your emotions just because it's little old me,” she smiles, as Dipper bursts into a fresh flow of tears as his mind catches up.

“My Great Uncles are going to be so mad at me…” he sobs, hands gripping tightly at the fabric of his nightgown as he allows the small gnome female to comfort him, “I asked about coming out here, since they don't know that I generally just teleport here whilst they're busy. Grunkle Stan, after I complained, was thinking of being like an armed chaperone, but Great Uncle Ford…”

“There, there, it's OK…” Kirsty hums, “Come on, why don't you help me with my washing, then maybe you'll feel better and can figure out what to do.”

Dipper nods, as Kirsty opens a pouch after emptying the carved basket onto the grass, soon having a bubbly tub of washing going as Dipper rinses and sets freshly-cleaned items in a pile on some enormous leaves.

They are silent for a time.

“So, I take it you're sneaking out all the time for coming here?” Kirsty finally asks.

“Kinda..." Dipper says softly, voice coming out soft with a small, "Bill's been helpful with showing me spells that then mean I can control my magic a bit better.... But Mabel has magic and because she can control hers without bursting things into flame, as well as being an Alpha, she gets away with running off at god-knows-what hour to see her friends, even if she stays most times for my sake... But she _shouldn't have to_!"  


His tears come free in full force as he snarls the last part.

"Just because I had suitors since I was almost at maturity when they took us in, since I am, as a Male Omega, more likely to get hunted after by those not wanting a female omega for a mate..." he sobs.

"Hmm..." Kirsty frowns, running her fingers through Dipper's hair gently, Dipper leaning into her touch as he calms, Kirsty smiling as she straightens.

"Come, help me wash these clothes; with your size you can get to the farther-in water without much trouble," she smiles.

Dipper nods, wiping away the last of his tears with a shaky breath, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

She pulls out  a pouch of leaves, as the pair set to work.  


"So, changing the subject, do you know what these leaves are called?" she asks.

"No..." Dipper smiles tentatively, as he watches the leaves create a type of soap-like froth that removes the dirt from the clothes, as if it had never been there in the first place, "why do you come all the way out here to wash these, anyway?"

"The quiet," Kirsty chuckles...

 

When Ford, Stan and Mabel find Dipper through a tracking spell, they find him and a Gnome talking and laughing amiably, as they're folding freshly-cleaned laundry.

"So quickly? Why, I know a human from when I was a  leanabh beag who took a whole _month_ to hear the Forest's voices! I think we may have to talk with the Multibear about this."  


Dipper opens his mouth to reply, when Stan calls out, snatching their attention, as the Gnome stiffens, eyes turning hard as they focus on the trio.

"You are his Kin?" she frowns.

Mabel moves to speak, before frowning when Ford signals for her and Stan to be quiet.

"Yes, we were worried when he ran out of the house; there are many who would try to hurt him, which we don't want."

"Ach! Yet here in these forest, naught of man but the greediest of scums and those with hearts of gold tread! I'll tell you; one of those groups hardly ever makes it out in one piece!" she replies, crossing her arms, "Now, tell me, in which group do you fall?!"

"Neither! I am a human wishing to look after his family! That's all I've tried to do!" he replies, glaring.

Kirsty scoffs.

"By trying to seal away a mere leanabh's magic? To keep him from a place that already has flourished accepted him as its own?!" she retorts, throwing the clothing in her lap in the basket she will carry back, "No fear, _seann duine_! As a later-on Mother myself, I know one would try to shield their child from all the bad they could, yet what you have done is down-right appalling! No child should feel their home is a prison and their room a cage! Even the birds of the brightest feathers wilt in such a place!"  


Dipper looks at her in surprise, as she gives his a stay-quiet-and-let-me-talk look, Dipper sighing as he returns to folding clothes, sending small glances to Mabel, who shrugs in sarcastic cluelessness.

"You don't know the worst of humans," Ford frowns.

" _You_ don't know the worst of the forest!" Kirsty snaps.

"There's a _Demon_ at the heart of it! I don't things can get any darker than _that_!" he retorts.

"He hardly ever comes out his tower since getting all salty about his collection being torn into by a _certain seann duine_ ," Kirsty glares.

Dipper looks up, curious, before finally, quickly, finishing the last lot of folding, glancing at the stack.

"Do you need help with carrying this back to your home?" he asks softly, frowning slightly at the stack, though it works well with distracting Kirsty.

"I should be able to, thank you," she smiles.

"You're welcome," Dipper says, looking over at his Great Uncles warily.

Kirsty laughs, ruffling Dipper's hair, before picking up the basket.

"Hmm... I'll give you four some peace, but if I find out from the forest that you're still being cooped up in your room, there's going to be A Reckoning," she finally states.

"Thank you," Dipper smiles, as Kirsty scampers back into the forest.

Ford sighs, slumping down on the grass as soon as she's out of sight.

"Dipper... I'm sorry," Ford says softly.

Dipper gives a watery smile, as he carefully moves to pull Ford into a hug.

"Maybe I should run head-first into the forest more often, if it will deal with that horrifically stubborn streak of yours," he jokes, Mabel then quickly yanking Dipper into a hug that has him squeaking at the pressure.

"It's not funny!" she frowns.

Dipper's smile drops, as he just about manages to turn slightly, giving her a one-armed hug in return.

Stans silent, watching them, before huffing out a breath.

"Let's get back to the Shack, we're going to need to have a nice, long, conversation," he grunts.

"Yup!" Mabel grins, Dipper yelping when she just gets up, keeping a firm hold of him, like with one of her toys, or Waddles, carrying him all the way back out the forest as small eyes watch, before scrambling into their hiding places...


	11. A Conversation and Problem

The four Pines family members sit around the kitchen table, Stan holding a cup of beer as Ford has a fresh cup of coffee, Mabel has her Mabel Juice softly clinking away as she sits silently at Dipper's side.

"You two were friendly," Stan remarks.

"Y-yeah..." Dipper replies sheepishly.

"Almost too friendly for a one-time encounter," he states.

"But-" Dipper starts, looking up.

" _But_ I suppose what she was talking about has some truth in it, and being locked up for several hours with hardly any human interaction drives someone stir-fry crazy," Stan continues, "I know; I've seen it."

Dipper goes silent again, as Ford looks between them in surprise.

"But we warded his room and the stairs already creek! How?!" he looks even more terrified at that.

Dipper glances at Mabel, as she moves her hand to hold his.

He takes a shaky breath.

"If I open the window a bit, I can teleport out... The first time, I-... I ran into Multibear... Then, bit by bit, I met the other creatures, from the Gnomes to Fairies and from the Kelpies to the Unicorns... They're my friends, we help eachother, and keep eachother company..." Dipper's voice grows softer as he admits the secret, though he shuts off any thoughts about admitting about Bill - he'd _seen_ Ford's reaction to the mere _mention_ of him, to admit they're a _couple_ and Dipper's _learning_ from him?! "I kinda also got called the Forest Mother at one point by Celestabellebethabelle whilst helping Jeff find Kirsty... Who'd been part of the group of female Dwarves running the Unicorn's Spa..."

Dipper laughs lightly, before sinking in his seat at the stern looks from both Stans.

"How long?" Ford finally asks.

Dipper looks at Mabel, before back to the elder twins.

"S-since we came here... Seven years ago..." (He'd known Bill for four and a half...)

He looks up, as he hears Ford sigh, Stan downing his drink in one.

"Whelp... Seems like we can't exactly stop you, if you're magic's strong enough to overcome the barrier's multiplied magic so easily..." Stan grumbles.

Dipper sighs in relief, crossing his arms on the table, allowing himself to relax in his Great Uncle's presence for so long...

 

A week later, Mabel marches back towards the Shack, angered.

"Please, my sweet!"

She pauses, turning on the blue pig with a marshmallow for hair.

"I'm _not marrying you_ , Gideon! I am an _Alpha_! I will _not_ bend to your will and you're leaving my family _well alone_ or _so help me_ , I'll _kill_ you!" she roars.

She moves to turn away, before seeing that Gideon is looking past her...

To where Dipper is calmly reading, only looking up a moment later.

Instantly, he looks at them in surprise, darting further into the shack.

Mabel promptly spins back round and punches Gideon in the face.

" ** _LEAVE!_** " she roars, Alpha-call cowering the younger Alpha as he scrambles away.

Quickly, she darts inside, finding Dipper waiting by the door, immediately wrapping her in his arms as she grabs the back of his shirt in her own hug.

" _Shit_ ," she growls, " _Stan_! We've got a problem!..."

 

Bill looks up when the front door is thumped with a recognizable, enraged, fist.

"Oh? If it isn't Tele-Tent!" he hums, standing.

Marching to the door, he opens it.

"How do you gain access to a building to see the cute, Omega twin of a living, human Goddess with floofy brown hair and soft, creamy skin?"

Bill blinks, before slamming the door closed.

" _NOPE!_ "

Gideon thumps once more on the door, Bill growling as he opens it again.

"I just want Mabel to see I'm not dangero-"

Bill grabs the fool's throat, nails digging in as his eyes _burn_ with fury.

"You leave the Pines family alone, or I'll tear your guts from your stomach, Tele-Toad," he growls, before teleporting and throwing the 18-year-old into the swamp, "From now on, you can never find my tower, or me, again!"

With that, he disappears in a mass of blue flamesnarling as he goes, before striding to the blue book thta acted as communication between him and the twins.

' _Send me a message if anything happens,_ ' he writes, pen moving furiously as he returns to his armchair, growling softly as rage and fear and protectiveness run through him.

He'll need to keep an eye out himself, it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the rushed ending, the first (possibly second) Star Point is nearing!  
> Enjoy your stay! XD


	12. The Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME WINGED AUS EXIST?! THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE! ALONGSIDE THE DEMON GUARDIANS AU AND A/B/O DYNAMICS AU!! XD  
> (Plus the ones I make myself, hehehe ^w^  
> Oh, and "màthair coille" is Gaelic for Forest Mother, according to Google Translate, but DAMN that sounds like a thing! Like "See the màthair coille, they have all the solutions!"...  
> (I think it's 'cause Gaelic sounds very "earthen" to me, like German and Dutch sounds like snow and Russian sounds very much like the strong winds and rougher bits of land of its naturally beautiful country... (I think that's why I like Japanese so much, since they have such a soft, yet strong tone in their language, much one would hear in a forest or woodland...)... England, meanwhile, sounds very dark and bumpy, like the silly little country it originates from - and I've forever lived - and will live - in... (even Middle English sounds much more fun! Now it just seems kinda... Meh ;w;) *bitch alarm resounds once more*)

Gideon smirks as he strolls back into town, a plan forming in his mind.

"So... The demon knows the Pines family..." he purrs, "Maybe we can use that..."

Heading through town, he comes to stand in front of the church, before going to find Mabel...

 

Mabel's at the Diner with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica when Gideon strolled in.

"Mabel! Sweetheart!" he beamed.

"Gideon," Pacifica glares, Gideon ignoring her as Mabel's eyes narrow.

"What do you want?" Mabel asks after a moment.

Gideon tilts his head in mock-innocence.

"You, to meet this cute Omega you hide... To know why a certain Gold-suited, fake-Alpha knows you?"

Mabel's eyes narrow as the scent of pissed-off alpha starts to surround them.

"You leave my little bro alone, I'm warning you..." she growls.

Gideon laughs.

"When I have control over the hearts of nearly all the town? When I'm an Alpha with a great amount of influence, and who everyone wants to support with the love for another Alpha?"

Mabel growls, as Pacifica sets her hand quickly on her friend's shoulder.

It doesn't seem to work, as Gideon leans over.

"Maybe I should infer from your reaction that your dear brother maybe a Devil-worshipper, and wouldn't both Stanford and the local Priest like to know _that_?" he whispers, grinning.

Mabel roars, surging forward, Gideon's eyes widening as his smile goes beneath the first punch.

Grenda is quick to hoik Mabel back, shock written on the girl's faces.

"You leave my brother alone, you snivelling little worm! He's done nothing to you, nor anyone, leave him be!" Mabel yells.

"Calm down, your magic..." Candy hisses.

Gideon _cackles_.

"Oh? Have I hurt my dear future-wife's feelings? Marry me and I won't destroy his life, nor that of your dear faggot friends!"

He chuckled as this had three alphas and an omega staring at him in rage.

Gideon chuckles, before quickly slapping Candy and stealing her glasses with a speed seemingly too quick for fat worm.

"Hey! Those are _Candy's_!" Grenda yells, as Gideon _runs..._

 

The room is quiet as Sunday service occurs, Church goers listening intently, like a room of eager school children (a rare thing) as the Priest (teacher) stands upfront, preeching to them.

Then, the doors fly open with a scream, revealing none other than Gideon Gleeful, the town's chubby innocent, suit torn and hair messed up as he runs in.

"Demon! Leave me be!"

He falls over half way down the aisle, rolling over quickly as Mabel Pines appears at the doorway, the usually-sweet girl growling and emitting pink flames from her eyes and hands.

"You threatened my family, you insulted my friends, why on earth should I leave you be?!" Mabel's voice echoes eerily on the walls of the church as people stiffen in shock, Mabel's friends appearing behind her, the Northwest Omega out of breath as she straightens.

"Mabel..."

Mabel moves to step over the doorway, before screeching and retracting her foot eyes flying to the floor, before she straightens, looking up.

"Bastard, you think I'll let this stop me?!" she roars, shaking the foundations of the building.

Grenda moves to enter, but members of the congregation were quicker: a pair of rednecks quickly leap over the back of their pews, slamming the doors shut before leaning against them, utterly terrified.

"Please! I was out in the woods, when I came across Dipper Pines, Mabel's Omega twin, casting Dark Magic with a Demon who smelt like a fake Alpha at his side - they saw me! Mabel was possessed! I- I want to help them, but I can't do it alone!" he pleads, as the Priest hurries to kneel at the floored man.

"You have been a faithful man, Gideon, let us help; it is our duty, as followers of God, to strike out all the sinners and Demons of this world."

Gideon looks hopeful for a moment, before pleading once more.

"B-but Mabel is innocent, it is only the boy who has done wrong!"

"She and her friends can be redeemed through prayer, but to redeem Dipper and show him the way of God, we may have to use... other means..."

Gideon's eyes widen as a disbelieving smile covers his face.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" he beams, ducking his head to his hands as he dissolves into tears...


	13. Plans and Perils

There is too much quiet, as Dipper has been forced to stay in the Shack and surrounding area by Bill and forest creatures, the news of an unwarranted Alpha chasing after their _màthair coille_ setting them all on edge. _  
_

But this means that when Mabel doesn't return from a ride out to town to see her friends, the Stans can ensure Dipper's safety and start hiding anything people may find obtrusive or use against them in the Lab, pushing the vending machine into place before they see the fire on the edge of the sunset, soon revealing a quorum of priests, followed by the rednecks and more religious of the town's people.

"Dipper! Hide!" Ford yells, before freezing.

Tied up and being forced to march ahead of one of the men, walking beside Gideon with her wrists tied together and rope keeping her arms tided to her sides, is Mabel.

Her friends are only just visible from the back of the truck, unconscious and wrapped in rope themselves.

"No..."

"Come on, Ford! We gotta stop 'em!" Stan roars, grabbing his brass knuckles and gun, running out the door, before stopping at the glint of metal.

Apparently, these Priests also have guns, plus the Rednecks don't really take kindly to something the Church deems "bad" or "wrong".

"Them! They're the two _shielding_ the devil-worshipper!" Gideon roars, pointing, as Ford tries to come up with a plan.

But already there's the stench of multiple Alphas _roaring_ for them to submit, and Stan can only stumble indoors to try and shield Dipper, collapsing at the door with a groan as Ford moves to pull the door closed, activate a series of wards to protect their home's remaining occupant.

A gun goes off, forcing Ford to release the door handle as he falls into a crouch, gripping his arm, where the wound lies.

"Ford!" Stan roars, as they're upon them, pulling the two old men from the door as a sea of Priests and Rednecks enter, Dipper soon being dragged out.

"Let _go_!" Dipper roars, panicking as he struggles in their grasp, as he glances at the forest border, seeing his friends watching.

He quickly shakes his head at them, as he's yanked before the head priest.

"An _Omega_!" one remarks, as Dipper bites his lip to prevent himself from calling for Bill, feeling trapped, terrified, and claustrophobic as he sees the many people guardiang his way to freedom, soon blotting out the forest as he's bound, struggling, flames flaring as he rears back.

" _LEAVE US ALONE_!" he roars, hearing the people gasp, as there's the sound of chains being hastily pulled out, along with something... Larger.

"Purify him with water! _Purify him with Water_!"

The chant goes up, as Dipper takes a much needed breath, eyes widening at the sight of the large vat, about four to five times the amount of a bath of water.

The water inside looks harmless enough...

...Were it not for the crosses and way a group of seven priests were chanting around it.

Dipper starts to scream, hearing Mabel's friends starting to scream for him, as well as the Stans and Mabel herself.

The chants drown them out, as Dipper opens his eyes (when had he squeezed them shut?) to see the sight of blue flames forming above the forest in rage, before the world turns wet and too deep, biting into his skin as Dipper's screams grow louder, magic unrestrained as he tries to fend off the thing that is smothering and burning into him, letting out a gasp as the pain then focuses around his torso, reaching deep inside and tearing through his neck into his head...

 

Bill _roars_ when he senses Dipper's pained distress, one of the Gnomes saying as much when he slams the door of his Tower open.

"Priests! A whole steaming church of 'em! They're after Dipper! And _Gideon's_ _leading them_!" They squeak, Bill's eyes turning red and clothing turning utterly black as he launches through the forest, howling.

Breaking free of the trees, his eyes widen at the sight of Dipper's limbs being shoved back beneath the surface of a tub of holy water, as priests with their bibles and candles continue to chant over him.

" ** _LeAvE My pInEtReE AlOnE!_** " he screeches, tearing into them, ignoring the blood that flies around him as the two floored and chained-up old men look at him in horror, Bill's back tearing open as his black wings spill out into full view, displaying his rank and power with the blue edges to the the black feathers and silver fur along the top of the wings, leading right to horned tips and deep into the black clothing upon him, eyes burning red as his clothing is splashed and splattered with blood.

Smashing the priests away, Bill's hands dive into the water, before he pulls them out again with a scream, anger filling his features as his hands burn with fire, reaching in once again as the smell of burning flesh fills the air, Dipper slowly being pulled up, out of the water.

His eyes fly open, before he screams, pushing Bill away as he hovers in red flames, shocking his family and friends, before his back ripples and white wings, coupled with his own red, gleaming blood, splash out from his back, Dipper's eyes opening to reveal terrified, red orbs.

" **You strike my family, my _friends_ , my _home_... You have invaded my land, for the Forest has entrusted itself to my keeping, just as I have chosen for the Forest's other keeper, this Town's protector and prisoner chosen to be my Mate! I will _protect_ them... From _YOU_!** " he ends up roaring, as red flames spring up in tandem around the edge of the clearing, before converging to one point above their heads, shattering out as the invading people are thrown away, the water-tank thrown onto its side as from it pours blackened blood, Dipper's wings closing around himself as gold stretches up along the fur, twisting down into the feathers to form patterns, symbols, _stars_ , _constellations_ , before his wings open again, the flames curling down into him, before shattering out once more, as he floats towards the ground.

Bill is quick to swoop in and catch him, as Dipper has fallen unconscious, the sounds of the forest returning as they finally realise how it had gone from the very first words of the pope, as though all had been watching...

"...Bill?"

Bill falls to his knees.

"Thank Axolotl..." he breaths, arms tightening as the arm holding Dipper's legs moves to the small of his back, Dipper wrapping his arms around Bill's neck, "My fault... Why the hell didn't I deal with that bastard as soon as he appeared at my doorstep... Instead I just threatened him and threw him in a swamp..."

As he cries, his wings grow slightly, gaining more feathers, Dipper hugging bill tighter.

"It's OK, we're safe... Bill..."

Dipper pulls back, before seeing Bill's hands - they are burnt and charred, skin peeling at his elbows, where the water had not touched.

His suit only holds the water, burning in more.

"Eh?! Get that off now! Your arms and hands are burnt!- Wait, is that because of me?! Oh my God I'm so sorry! I know I could've teleported but I was panicking so hard-..." Dipper visibly droops.

"A- I-, no, it's fine; I can heal my burns with my magic later, once the wounds are dry-"

"Th-then I'll get some towels, wait here!" Dipper replies, red-faced and smiling, quickly half-flying, half-running inside as Bill watches him go in shock.

_ No one has _ ever...

"Oi, Bill!"

He straightens at the tone turning.

...

"H-Heya, Fez! S-Sixer!" he stutters.

_ Damn! He shouldn't do that! Those two old pins'll bite him back for it! _

Stan is already tending the wound Ford has, so at least neither of them can hurt him right now.  


"...How long?"

Bill is surprised by Stan's question.

"Don't think this means you get off lightly, how long have you been having Dipper visit you?"

"Three years. Two months. One Week, Four days... About four weeks ago, Mabel ended up chaperoning us when we started being a couple, so I've taught her alongside Dipper, too..." Bill replies, before starting again.

_He didn't need to say about the tutoring! Why did he say about the tutoring! Now they're going to think he did something weird or something!_ _!!_

Quiet falls around them, before Bill looks towards Ford.

If looks could kill...

"Bill... You are _explaining_ , or I _swear to God_ I'll hand you to those Priests my _self_!" Ford snaps.

Bill blinks, surprised, before Dipper reappears.

Found the spare towels! Now! Let's sort out those burns!" Dipper grins, swooping to Bill's side and forcing Bill to remove the wet clothing, leaving him topless, before working on drying the wounds, finally wrapping them up in one of the many types of leaves the forest held, though these were large.

"There!" Dipper grins, before realising what he had done, turning bright red.

"I- I just remembered I should probably get you something to drink! O-oh! I'll also ask Mabel to wash your stuff, to remove the holy water! B-back in a bit!"

Dipper runs off quickly, obviously retreating to his room as he leaves a bright-faced Bill behind.

The sound of laughter brings him back to the real world, as he realises he's still holding his arms out, lowering them as he looks to see Pacifica and Grenda laughing, as Candy has sparkles around her and Mabel's grinning worse than an imp.

"Bil and Dipper sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Grenda starts, Candy and Pacifica picking up after a pause, whilst Mabel stands.

"I'll check to see if Dipper's alright..." she smirks.

...

...Bill finally recognises the feeling of shell-shock, as the others, but for the elder twins, retreat inside...

 


	14. Getting Approval

They move the talk to the kitchen, the kids heading upstairs so Dipper can have a bath and the girls can calm down, as Stan makes the three men drinks, or more, pull out the whiskey and make "coffee".

Bill waits until he's got his drink to speak, keeping his hands on the mug to try and stop his emotions being revealed.

"Dipper found my tower, he sneaks out to speak with the forest, as their Màthair," Bill says, as the Stans see Bill smile, oddly serene, for a Demon, as his wings lie over the back of the chair, proof of his Regrets.

"I would have cleaned him up and sent him on his way, since he was so innocent, wasn't even searching me for my power, like many others have."

His eyes flicker to Ford with those words, before taking a sip of his drink, returning their burning gold to the table, effects from using his magic, plus the adrenaline of the recent... _event_.

"But, then he used magic. Potent, untrained magic, as he was getting out his bath, his scent filling the room and I was _captivated_... Do you know, his magic is the perfect opposite of mine?"

"Focused on Healing, instead of Chaos?" Stan asks.

Bill shakes his head.

"No, both our magic has limitless potential, it just requires fine-tuned control, which I've been showing him all this time," Bill smirks, "It's significant, because it means we are Tied by Fate; no matter where or when, we will always either be the end of the world, as destructive Foes, or the bringing of a New Age of Freedom, as.. _Lovers_... Which I hadn't intended on, but..." Bill's smile gains a dreamy edge, "How could I resist? He was so _pure_ and _perfect_ , he still is... I ignored it, but then he went into heat."

Bill nearly flinches at the way that has both old men starting, Stan nearly getting up.

"I sent him back immediately! Teleported him to his room!" Bill half-yells, which shocks the elder twins twice as much, "I know my boundaries! Dipper was my precious student at that time-" Bill nearly chokes on his words, at the mere _thought_ of hurting his small angel, despite the warmth of his scent, of the whispered promises of endless love and Redemption that grew louder in his ears.

"It is your tales who have made me the monster! Indeed, it was the monster I once was, when I had destroyed my home after they had driven me mad with rage and pain!" Bill states, as Ford sits, pulling Stan back into his seat at the new information, "For years, I thought my company would only be the ghost of those who I'd killed, the ghost of those who I have laid eyes on, that have forever shied and shunned me within my own home, which acts as the heart of my Cage..."

Bill's expression fills with pain, "I hadn't expected that... Do you know, that my Home, as it is made from my mindscape, reflects my inner wishes and turmoils? I thought the Dipper I had danced with after, whilst Dipper dreamt, was merely a mirage, which had forced me to face the emotions I have been trying to ignore for so long..." Bill swallows around the lump in his throat, " _But it wasn't._ Dipper had become so tied to me... It scares me, so much, yet the fact it revealed..." Bill finally looks at them, head on, determination in his eyes.

" _I LOVE HIM_!" Bill snaps, gold sparking with cyan for a moment with his magic, "When they tried hurting him, of course I lost it! Dipper Pines is _everything_ to me! My Starlet is the only thing on this planet I want to _protect_ anymore!"

Bill flops back in his seat.

"Even if I know I don't deserve someone as _wonderful_ as him... He literally is loved by even the _grass_ on which he _steps_ in the forest, even the _Sun_ seems to sing in his presence!" Bill whines, wings twitching as the feathers half way down seem to darken with a weird inversion of light for a moment.

Stan snorts.

"You've flopped like a fish," he smirks, at the sight of the powerful demon reduced to a love-addled idiot.

Bill whines into the table.

"Bill? Can I check on the leaves? I don't want you having an allergic reaction or anything..." Dipper says softly.

Bill shoots up, like a puppy, as he extends his arms, still shirtless.

"Pinetree!" he greets, grinning.

Dipper rolls his eyes, giggling, as a light blush covers his cheeks.

He pulls out a chair, as he starts unwrapping Bill's bandages.

Both Great Uncles are surprised at the strong, warm self Dipper seems to be, as he unwraps the bandages.

"Did you behave?" Dipper asks.

"Didn't burn anything, sat like a good Normie!" Bill replies, grinning as his arms are revealed.

Dipper tilts his head.

"Do demons usually have increased healing?" Dipper asks, curious.

"Hmm~? Oh, yeah..." Bill hums, before seeing his arms, how the red skin had started calming down, a brow raising, "Though not really ever that quick..." he smirks, "Though now I can use my magic!"

Dipper looks at Bill curiously, who beckons for him to watch...

Before setting his arms on fire.

Dipper squeals in surprise, before laughing as Bill grins, letting Dipper feel his flames.

"They're cold..." Dipper says softly.

"Yours are always warm," Bill replies, humming, the flames going to reveal unblemished skin, "Though that's probably why you're able to affect things so easily; your magic heats up and works in what it touches, which means that your magic read your wish to heal me and sped up the healing with my own magic."

Dipper looks at Bill with open awe, before Bill ruffles his hair, leaning forwards to peck his forehead.

"Definitely a Màthair," Bill chuckles, Dipper flattening his head as his cheeks colour.

Stan clears his throat, making Dipper jump, before turning an even deeper red.

"So... You've been hiding things," Ford says, crossing his arms.

Dipper bites his bottom lip, nodding.

"I know you think it's a good idea to keep our magic restricted to the Shack... But the forest is so big and wonderful, I even have so many friends there..." he says softly.

Ford lets out a heavy sigh, as Stan snorts.

"Ya managed to trick a trickster, kid; I'm proud!" Stan grins, before pointing at him, reinforcing his next, firmer words, "Butt _don't. Do it. Again._ "

Dipper glances at Bill, before nodding.

"I'm sorry..." Dipper says softly.

"Nah, saying that means you regret it; you don't," Bill grins, cuddling up to his small Starlet, being careful of Dipper's still-drying wings.

Dipper nods, though he screws his nose up at Bill leaning on him.

"You're heavy."

Bill sits up quickly.

"No regrets," he smirks, Dipper slapping his shoulder as his face remains a beetroot red.

"Also, get a shirt! I know you've summoned them before!" Dipper blushes.

Bill chuckles, clapping his hands, a shirt appearing in them, which he shrugs on, buttoning up, as he playfully smirks art his small Pinetree.

"I remember _someone_ saying they liked seeing my muscles."

"That was when we went swimming in the lake, before you decided hugging me as I was getting my clothes on was OK," Dipper snaps.

"You looked so cute, though!" Bill whines, as Dipper blushes.

"My Grunkles are _right in front of us_!"

"He's cute, isn't he!" Bill grins, not backing down, as Ford smirks, recognising the childish attitude he and Stan had only seen back with Sherman and Rosaline, Dipper's grandparents, when _they_ had been young.

It was an odd reassurance for the old Scientist, but a reassurance none the less.

"Indeed, especially his kitten-sneeze."

Bill's eyes widen.

"I _love_ his sneezes! Well, not really _love_ since it could mean my Starlet feels ill, but they're definitely one of my favourite things to hear! Same for his voice-cracks!"

"Bill!" Dipper complains, batting Bill's shoulder, as Stan smirks, standing.

"Oi, oi, no coupley-stuff at the table, out, out!" he says, ushering them away, though Bill steals the opportunity to pick Dipper up, using him getting half-drowned as an excuse, Dipper getting twice as flustered, though he doesn't really complain until both Grunkles can hear the girls squealing over it upstairs...


End file.
